


Aftermath of Last Night

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [13]
Category: DanPlan (Season 1), Us (Movie 2019), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daniel Lim, Boypussy, Breaking and Entering, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Daniel gets slapped-, Deepthroating, Degradation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Stephen Ng, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Daniel doesn't remember how last night went after he fell asleep, but his friends are concerned about him.Stephen gets oddly possessive.And the clones, who he thought were killed by now, are still alive and want something from him.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Will include smut, as always. But this time, it's between the Tethered versions and Daniel, plus some side Daniel x Stephen.It's pretty new (and pretty weird..), but I wanted to do something for Halloween, and I made this with my friend yesterday, so why not? TvT
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 15





	Aftermath of Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags:
> 
> Us (Movie) - AU
> 
> Double penetration
> 
> Cursing
> 
> Also, Daniel has a pussy, deal with it-

A few hours later, Daniel woke up in a bedroom, but it wasn't the same bedroom he was in before, it was completely different from the room.

He looked around for a while, before getting a visit from his four real friends, who looked concerned for him, and he was quite confused why, as he didn't remember anything from last night. 

“What's wrong?” Daniel asked tiredly, stretching.

"What do you mean? Do you not remember anything?" Stephen asked, seemingly shocked.

Daniel gave him a weird look, and shook his head slowly.

Stephen sighed, and the other three gave him an awkward look in reply. 

“Did something bad happen? Did I hurt anyone!?” Daniel asked, panicking slightly, as the looks his friends were giving him started to worry him.

Stephen sighed, trying to figure out how to put it. It was bad, seeing how the clones of them had temporarily made Daniel a ‘fucktoy’. 

“It’s nothing, don't worry about it.” Jay said quickly, it was probably better Daniel didn’t remember anyways.

"Okay." Daniel nodded, still slightly worried.

“How are you feeling?” Ann asked, stepping forward in concern.

"I'm fine. My butt hurts, but I'm alright." Daniel replied, smiling.

The four visibly winced, still confused on how Daniel couldn’t remember anything despite having visible signs of being fucked.

"Well, can you bring me some food? I'm hungry." Daniel asked.

“...Yeah, I’ll go get some.” Ann mumbled leaving him in the room with the other three.

"Thank you!" Daniel yelled.

Ann soon brought back their food and his milk, and put it on his desk in his room, as they figured he couldn't walk after what happened. Daniel smiled, and got off his bed, he can still kinda walk, but his legs were still wobbly. 

Daniel sat down at the desk, wincing slightly as the pain in his ass flared up again. His legs were also mildly numb and he had no idea why, plus he was wearing something completely different then what he remembered. 

"Oh, that reminds me! What happened to the clones, did you kill them?" Daniel asked them.

Stephen bristled at the mention of the clones and huffed. “No, unfortunately...we had to sneak you out as quickly as possible.”

"And then what happened?" Daniel asked as he chewed on his food.

“We...brought you here.”

"The clones..?" Daniel specified. "What happened to them?"

“Why are you so worried about them?” Stephen snapped, turning to glare at the wall. 

Daniel yelped. "I-I'm not worried about them. I just wanna know if they're dead or not." Daniel answered, seemingly feeling guilty for making Stephen so pissed.

Stephen opened his mouth, about to make another snappy comment when Hosuh butted in. “They're not dead, but we don’t know where they are.”

"That's bad.." Daniel mumbled. "We have to track them down before they find us." Daniel ordered. 

“Yeah, me and Ann are already on it.” Jay confirmed, nodding.

"Thanks." Daniel smiled as he finished his food and drink.

Jay and Ann spent the afternoon searching for any traces of the clones as Hosuh was on guard duty over on the balcony, and a still pissy Stephen was left watching over Daniel.

“S-sorry for bothering you.” Daniel sheepishly grinned up at Stephen, sensing that the taller male was still angry. 

"It's fine." Stephen assured him as he pet his hair. "It's just frustrating to hear you mention them after all this fucking time. And just as we thought we were gonna end it once and for all only to find that those shitheads disappeared before we came." Stephen rambled.

Daniel leaned into his touch, humming quietly. “Did they know you guys were coming?” 

"Well, I figured they knew. Or else, they left for a dumb reason if they didn’t think we weren't coming to your rescue." Stephen sighed.

Daniel frowned slightly. ‘What do you mean ‘rescued’? Did they find out I wasn’t my clone?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, you accidentally let some info slip, and they were gonna do some things to you in return if we didn't rescue you in time."

“Oh...Is that why I feel so weird? Did something happen to me?” Daniel asked as he tensed up slightly, growing increasingly concerned at his lack of memory. “Did they somehow wipe my memory? What if they told me something crucial to killing them!?”

"Nah, don't worry. That didn't happen." Stephen replied, reassuring him. 

Daniel sighed and smiled, feeling better almost instantly.

"I think that just comes to being a dumbass." Stephen joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey!” Daniel giggled, punching Stephen’s arm playfully. "Last time I checked, you were the dumbass."

Daniel and Stephen both laughed, enjoying each other's company as the tension between them lifted up.

"Well, we're both dumbasses then." Stephen chuckled.

Daniel shrugged playfully. "Eh, fair." 

Daniel then sighed and looked down, only for him to look quite surprised and chewed his lip. "H-Hey.. umm.." Daniel mumbled. 

“What?” Stephen asked, tilting his head.

Daniel only looked away in embarrassment and pointed down on Stephen's crotch. He must've got an erection from being so pent up and angry, and he failed to notice it.

Stephen looked down and flushed, awkwardly laughing when he realized he was hard. “Oh.. sorry.” Stephen mumbled as he stood back up, starting to make his way out of the room to take care of his ‘problem’.

"N-No! Please don't leave!" Daniel suddenly yelled, and grabbed his hand, causing him to look back at the shy greenette. "I-I wanna help.."

Stephen froze and glanced back at Daniel, who was still holding onto his hand. “... Yeah?” He asked, letting out a shallow breath. 

"I-I wanna help you!" Daniel confessed, blushing.

Stephen turned around to fully face Daniel, a sly smirk on his face. “Okay baby girl, I’ll let you help.”

"O-Okay!" Daniel nodded, and eagerly went on his knees on the bed, opening his mouth as Stephen unbuckled his pants.

Stephen grabbed Daniel’s hair, slipping his now freed cock into the greenette’s mouth. Daniel hummed as Stephen's whole length was inside of his mouth, he was so big.

Stephen started to thrust in and out, Daniel swirling his tongue around his shaft. "You look so pretty like this baby, I can't believe you're finally mine." Stephen cooed, watching as Daniel blushed from the compliment, slightly confused at Stephen's sudden possessive behavior. 

Daniel bobbed his head as he slightly choked on Stephen's big cock. Stephen was getting slightly impatient as he tugged on Daniel’s green hair.

Daniel got the hint, deep throating Stephen as he tried not to gag or choke. Stephen was close to his orgasm, but the thought of the clones fucking him was still on his mind and was still mildly pissed at the fact, and got even more possessive. "Fuck, your so good at this baby, you're practically my own little cockslut, yeah?" 

Daniel only hummed and moaned softly in response, bobbing his head faster, trying to get him to cum and get all of his seed for himself. Daniel whined as he stroked the rest of his cock, and moved his head up and down his shaft, with Stephen getting closer and closer.

Stephen groaned as his orgasm built up, he roughly tugged on the greenette’s hair. Daniel whined, and Stephen's orgasm built up faster than he thought as he finally came unexpectedly inside of his warm and small mouth. 

Daniel whimpered as he tried to swallow all of the taller male’s cum without choking. Daniel finally and successfully did it, whining softly as he licked his lips, licking his tip for any excess cum, and to clean it. 

Stephen chuckled at the sight, petting Daniel’s hair as the smaller male cleaned off the sight. 

Stephen then fixed himself up. "Hm, it's getting quite late, you should get some rest, hun." Stephen reminded him, petting his hair still.

Daniel nodded, and followed his not-so order, and laid down in bed with his blanket draped over him. 

"I'll be in the other room, okay?" Stephen told him before he left. All of their rooms were connected to each other, so it would be easy to find the other person.

He then drifted to sleep peacefully.

A few hours later, Daniel was woken up by someone entering from the balcony entrance, he looked up tiredly, and saw the sight of the clones standing there quietly.

Daniel immediately panicked, scrambling backwards on his bed, as his eyes widened. 

"W-Why are you here?" Daniel asked out of panic as he tried to get away from them, whimpering.

“Did you really think you could just leave?” The clone of Jay smirked. “You belong to us now.”

"What do y-you m-mean..?" Daniel asked in confusion, he had forgotten what happened, and the clones thought he was pretending.

“Don’t play dumb with us, bitch.” The clone of Stephen angrily stalked towards him. 

"I-I'm n-not being dumb.." Daniel denied. "I don't remember such things!"

The clone roughly shoved Daniel onto his back, as he placed his hands on either side of the greenette’s head. Daniel whimpered as his body squirmed from his rough touch.

"You agreed to this, slut." The clone of Stephen hissed, his already deep voice deepening further.

Daniel only whined, tearing up. "I-I'm sorry!" Daniel whimpered, still squirming around.

“Yeah, no. Sorry is  **not** gonna get you anywhere this time.” The clone of Hosuh snapped, approaching the bed.

"D-Don't h-hurt me.. please!" Daniel cried softly.

Jay only shushed him as Stephen and Hosuh's clones pinned him down. "We aren't gonna hurt you. We're just gonna knock some sense into you, remind you who you really belong to."

“W-What?” Daniel asked desperately, terrified and confused as he was pinned down. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about! P-Please!" He replied, tearing up even further.

Stephen’s clone slapped him, glaring down at him as the greenette teared up. “Stop being so dramatic, this wouldn’t have happened if you stayed.” 

Daniel whimpered as tears fell down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry.." Daniel cried as he rubbed his cheek.

“I’m pretty sure I already told you that "sorry" isn’t gonna work this time.” Hosuh tsked, pulling Daniel’s hand away from his face.

Daniel sniffled. "P-Please.. L-Let m-me make it u-up to you…" Daniel begged, crying softly.

“And how exactly, do you plan to do that?” Jay’s clone asked, frowning.

Daniel whined softly, trying to reach for something. Hosuh's clone got the drift, and let him go for now, and he crawled over to Jay's clone as he was being watched by Stephen's clone. Jay watched him intently as he unbuckled his pants, revealing his boxers.

Daniel whined softly before pulling the hem off, revealing his cock, which was big. Daniel gulped, he wanted to go slow first, and he licked his shaft, dragging his tongue up and down his dick as Jay groaned lowly, smirking.

Jay tugged on Daniel’s hair, watching as the greenette licked his dick timidly. “I hope this isn't all you plan to do baby, because you've got quite a few people to please." Jay raised his eyebrow.

Daniel nodded, and hummed. He looked to his side and saw Stephen unbuckling his pants as well as Hosuh. 

Daniel blushed as he opened his mouth, noticing Hosuh and Stephen’s clones coming closer. Jay roughly yanked his hair again, turning Daniel's face towards him, before the blonde shoved his cock into the greenette’s mouth.

Daniel yelped in surprise as the clone started to fuck his mouth, with Daniel's moaning being muffled as he tried not to choke. Jay held his hair so he could stay still, so all Daniel did was moan softly, until he felt something tap his face, he looked to the side and saw Stephen's bulky cock near his face.

Daniel blushed and lifted his right hand up to gently stroke Stephen’s dick, Daniel then noticed Hosuh coming closer to him, his dick out and ready too. Daniel got the jist and cupped his dick with his left hand, his hands and mouth fully occupied.

The three smirked as Daniel moaned and panted softly. They finally had their little fucktoy back, and he was as slutty as before.

"Look at you, you're so cute like this, my cock fucking your small little mouth as you stroke theirs. Fuck, you're so cute when you're so slutty like this~" Jay groaned.

Daniel moaned, Jay’s praises turning him on as he slowly gave in to them, fuzzy memories from the night before resurfacing as he slipped into subspace.

Jay's clone could feel his orgasm approaching soon, and quickened his thrusts as Daniel hastily continued stroking Stephen and Hosuh's dicks, knowing they'd cum soon too.

They soon did, Hosuh and Stephen cumming on Daniel’s hands and face as Jay came in his mouth, causing the greenette to choke slightly as his mouth was filled with the blonde’s seed.

Daniel wiped his face clean from their cum, licking it off his fingers afterwards.

"Good girl~" Hosuh's clone praised.

"I guess we'll forgive you.." Stephen's clone mumbled.

Daniel wanted more, he hadn't gotten off yet, and his panties were already wet. 

Daniel laid back on the bed, spreading his legs and lifting up his hoodie, exposing his fairly soaked panties as he bit his lip. “Daddy, p-please..” Daniel whimpered, desperately.

Jay raised his eyebrow as the others grinned.

"What do you need?" He asked teasingly, brushing his finger against his panties.

Daniel shivered and let out a moan, legs quivering slightly. “I-I need it..." He whined, flushing in embarrassment. "I-I need your c-cocks, D-daddy!"

"I thought so." Jay chuckled.

"Hold on, babygirl. We have to get in position first." Stephen told him.

The clones then got into position, as he was now on all fours with his ass in the air and Stephen was now under him. 

He nervously gripped Stephen’s shoulders, laying his head on the taller male’s chest, as Hosuh removed Daniel’s panties.

His pussy was throbbing and wet, and ready to be filled once more. Stephen and Jay lined their dicks to his pussy as Hosuh went for his ass, groping his plump butt in the process.

They all went inside fairly easily, the three clones slamming their cocks into his pussy and ass on the first go. 

Daniel moaned, gripping Stephen’s shoulders tighter as he was helplessly moaning for more. Hosuh's grip on his plump ass tightened as he was sure to create marks on it, marking it and Dan as theirs. 

The clones started to roughly fuck Daniel, ruthlessly pounding him as the greenette moaned, whimpering as he buried his face into Stephen’s chest.

Daniel then remembered his actual friends, who were probably still sleeping. He didn't know if the walls were even soundproof or not, no one ever mentioned it, and was worried they might barge inside the room, so he bit on Stephen’s shoulder to muffle his moans as they went faster. 

Daniel could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, he felt Jay rub his clit as they pounded his pussy and ass. Daniel then came, squirting on their dicks as his legs quivered, his eyes rolled up as his body twitched. 

They still kept fucking their bottom bitch as he was going to go limp any second after his intense orgasm. They also felt their climax building up, fucking the greenette harder as they where getting close to cumming aswell. 

They soon did, filling the greenette up with their cum.

Daniel's body shook, whining as he went limp, his pussy and ass overflowing inside with their cum. Daniel stopped biting Stephen’s shoulder, finally letting out a quiet whimper as his body trembled from the extended use.

Daniel whined as the clones pulled out, leaving him with a cum-filled ass and a loose cunt. Daniel smiled slightly as he was gently laid on his bed by one of them. Feeling tired, he yawned as he made himself comfortable on his bed as the clones fixed themselves up, and were ready to leave.

Daniel didn't want them to go, but was too tired to do anything about it, whining quietly as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme explain the plot of the last fic the best way I can-
> 
> Ann gets kidnapped and is taken to the tunnels, where the clones live. Daniel has already killed his clone, and gets the idea to wear his suit and try to get Ann out of there with the others' help.
> 
> They end up getting Ann out of there, but Daniel is stuck in the tunnel for the night thanks to his friends' clones coming back too soon.
> 
> The clones suspect something off about him, but shrug it off at first.
> 
> But after he slept, the walkie-talkie he had turns on, and reveals Stephen and the others on the other line.
> 
> The clones and the real people argue and bicker with each other over Daniel's safety for a while, before the clones hang up and have their fun with the greenette, who they now learn, isn't the clone.
> 
> He somehow forgot what happened last night, and it all leads to this fic-


End file.
